U.S. Pat. No. 5,107,638 to Unertl describes a fixture for mounting water closets such as toilets or urinals directly to the wall of a structure. Unertl describes a floor mounted fixture having an opening for the plumbing drain tube. A bracket is bolted to the fixture and extends upwards and away from the floor, with a hole in the bracket sized to hold a conduit which supplies water to the toilet or urinal. The bracket mounts to threaded studs or bolts that extend from the fixture at predetermined locations, and which determine the lateral position of the bracket relative to the fixture and drain. Unfortunately, when the toilet or urinal is mounted to the fixture, the lateral position of the bracket and the hole in the bracket, is often not aligned with the position of the water inlet on the toilet or urinal. As the bracket positions the water supply conduit, this misalignment between the hole and the water inlet presents problems. There is thus a need for a bracket that allows the position of the hole in the bracket to be adjusted to coincide with the location of the water inlet conduit.
In a broader view existing pipe supports and brackets can have an elongated member with mounting holes, and an opening through which a pipe can extend. The mounting holes are often fastened to pre-existing fixtures, which causes the opening for the pipe to be in a pre-determined location defined by the pipe-opening in the bracket. Unfortunately, the pipe that is to be placed through the pipe-opening is often not located to coincide with the pipe-opening, so the pipe or bracket is bent to allow the pipe to fit through the pipe-opening in the bracket. There is thus a need for a support bracket that accommodates misalignment or offsets of the pipe from the bracket.